


December 18th

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Sebastian shops for Kurt's Christmas gift.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	December 18th

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

“Why the hell did I leave this so last minute?!” Sebastian mumbles to himself as he runs frantically around the mall. Up until that morning, he had completely forgotten about Christmas presents. It had only been that morning when Kurt opened his advent calendar that he had remembered. Door 18 had revealed a picture of a gift box - the memory of his and Kurt’s 3rd Christmas together, when yet again Sebastian had forgotten about presents. He had the brilliant idea to put himself in a box and present himself as the gift. At the time, Kurt hadn’t appreciated the humour as much as Sebastian, but he was able to laugh about it now at least. 

Kurt would _not_ be laughing Christmas morning if Sebastian screwed up again. 

It’s Kurt’s first Christmas without his dad, and Sebastian has to find the perfect gift. He had promised Kurt the best Christmas ever- and he has every plan to keep that promise.

He thinks back to a few days ago, when Kurt had found his mother’s perfume bottle. Sebastian knew that Kurt had the apple ornament that his dad had bought him - but that memory was tied to Rachel, too, and with how things had ended between the pair, Sebastian decided it wouldn’t hurt to have something that was _just_ his dad. Maybe something he could enjoy all year ‘round, as well?

After another hour of searching through the mall, Sebastian decides to give up. Maybe he can talk to Santana, she might have a suggestion. He makes his way back to his car; wracking his brain for ideas, but none of them are right. He opens the door, flops into his seat, turns on the car and looks behind him to back out of his parking spot.

That box. _Crap_ , he keeps forgetting to donate all that stuff. Maybe he’ll drop it off on his way home, he has to drive right past the donation place, and-

Wait. It’s _perfect_.

As much as Kurt wants to get rid of these, Sebastian knows they still _mean_ something to him. They’re not brand name or even stylish but they’re _Burt_ , they’re his father, and that bottle of perfume isn’t meaningful because it’s just an object that reminds Kurt of his mom, it’s meaningful because it was _hers_. Of course, this present needs to be something that belonged to Burt.

But what can he make with a pile of old clothes? He puts the car back into park, hauls the bin into the front with him, and pops the lid off. There’s a few pairs of jeans, a couple shirts, a handful of hats, but it’s mostly coats. Soft, flannel coats. And he remembers Kurt on the living room floor, wrapped in Burt’s coat, and wouldn’t it be the perfect gift? A quilt, stitched together from squares of his father’s old, soft, flannel coats. Of course it wouldn’t be a _real_ quilt; there’s not enough time before Christmas for that, and it’s not like Sebastian knows _quilting_ anyway. But he’s sure he can put together some kind of blanket before the 25th. He has to. Because now that he’s had the idea, he knows that this is the gift Kurt needs.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 18th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100859) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
